


Secrets of Surburbia

by GiaUrsula



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Brief mentions of Korean war, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Mistaken infidelity, Multi, Period Typical Attitudes, Religious Conflict, Soldier Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Genim, Surburban life, cross dressing, soldier Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiaUrsula/pseuds/GiaUrsula
Summary: Lydia Martin was the Queen Bee of Beacon Hills so it was her job to welcome her husband's nephew, Derek, and his new wife into the neighbourhood. Derek has returned home after service in Korea to settle down and marry his sweetheart, Gen, who Lydia becomes fast friends with. But after stumbling upon Derek cheating on Gen, she isn't sure what to think. But who was the man she saw him with? Who is Stiles?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some basic plot establishment and talk of pre-Pydia.

Peter went to have a piece of the cherry pie cooling on the windowsill when his wife’s hand slapped it away. 

“That is for your nephew’s welcome home party. You aren’t to have a piece before he does” Lydia scolded. 

Peter sighed and wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist. “Of course my love. Although there’s really no need to exhaust yourself dear. My nephew and his new wife are rather solitary people y’know. And Derek has just returned home from service. A party might feel... “ he hissed, “Out of place”. 

She shrugged “In a small town like Beacon Hills anonymity is hard to achieve. If they want solitude they should let the neighbourhood gawk at them rather than cloud themselves in mystery and forever be a hot topic. Once they realise they’re just as boring and uninteresting as everyone else, the attention will fade” 

Peter smirked and kissed her cheek, “You are rather perceptive my dear”. 

She smiled and held his arms closer to her, “You’re still not having any of that cherry pie” 

He nibbled at her neck flirtatiously and she held in a groan. 

“I can be very persuasive” 

She detached herself from his arms gently and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“Not that persuasive” she started rubbing his arms affectionately, “Besides, this is my first time meeting Derek. He’s the only family you have left and I want to make a good impression” 

He smiled sincerely, “This means a lot to you doesn’t it?” 

“Of course” she answered merrily, “Anyone who’s important to you is important to me”. 

* * *

 

Lydia’s relationship and eventual marriage with Peter had it’s hurdles to say the least. Peter, like her father, was a professor and they met when he lectured at the university. She was enraptured by him to say the least. He was handsome, articulate and there was a devilish side to him in the way he winked and smirked at her that had her hiding a blush.  

She had been going steady with Jackson since high school and was resigned to the fact she would marry him but just the fifteen minutes of talking to Peter after the lecture blew all those ideas right out of her brain like a bullet. She hadn't fallen in love with him straight away but there was something there so intense and burning that was unlike anything in the years she had known Jackson. 

Peter was a worthy conversationalist. Every witty remark she gave was countered with one just as cutting. Whenever she tried to engage Jackson in a similar manner there was no connection and it usually resulted in him grinning at her and giving her a condescending kiss on the head as if to tell her to shut up. But with Peter, the connection blossomed and she couldn't get him out of her mind. So she didn't think twice when he asked her to get coffee about her answer. 

She dumped Jackson an hour before going to meet Peter. 

She sat there nervously in the diner he had arranged to meet her at and worried she'd made a mistake. Worried that she'd ended things with Jackson for nothing. She knew he'd make her grovel but that he'd take her back but she had her pride, even if he was the richest kid around. There was that Aiden who was interested in her but he was just another Jackson.  

All of her doubts faded when he walked into that diner. 

Her parents never hid their disapproval. Peter was an older man but Lydia didn't care. Peter was a widower but it was clear to her that he wasn't looking for someone to take her place. Peter had a child but Malia was well-behaved. Her father himself took it as a personal betrayal that his colleague would pursue his daughter, which Lydia could understand to some extent but Peter treated her fairly.  

In fact, Peter treated her better than anyone ever had. When she told him about her desire to study mathematics at university, he never tried to deter her. Encouraged her even.  

She remembers the exact moment she knew she wanted to become Mrs Hale. They were eating dinner at his house. He returned shortly after tucking Malia into bed.  

Peter told her frankly that if they continued as they were, that she would need to become a motherly figure to Malia. He also told her that as much as he loved her, he would let her walk away without judgement if she felt that was something she wasn't able to do. 

She realised something that she hadn't before. Peter was different to all the other men because he gave her something they never did: a choice. He never tried to make her become something she wasn’t and supported her to do what she wanted to. The fact that he was willing to sacrifice his own happiness to give her a choice made her realise that she had to sacrifice some of her own. A choice she was happy to make. 

As soon as he'd finished, she sat there wide-eyed. She got up slowly and walked over to him, getting down on one knee and asking him to marry her. He made a joke about feeling like the blushing bride and got down on his knee's with her to whisper his answer in her ear. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Derek and Gen and the Welcoming Party commences!

 

Lydia wasn't going to lie, being the richest family in a typical working-class suburbia had it's perks. All the women of Beacon Hills adored her. Or hated her. Either way the name Lydia Hale was never far from someone's lips. Which is why everyone she invited turned up to the welcoming party she was holding for Derek and his wife.  

She had seen a photo of him taken back at his army base and she had to admit, as much as her husband would be the only one for her, Derek definitely had his appeal. A jawline as strong as his arms with black side swept hair and light stubble. She rolled her eyes as she imagine the way Nancy would gush over him. To say her husband Frank was a disappointment to her was an understatement. From what Lydia can gather, Frank and her were king and queen of high school and got married shortly after Frank got a football scholarship. Frank got a knee injury and a drinking problem that resulted in a beer gut and frequent ranting about the good old days. She supposed that Nancy didn't imagine the rest of her life with Frank to be this way but Lydia had little sympathy for her. It was no secret she ogled most of the men in the neighbourhood. Even the married ones. She was rather shameless and the rumours spouted easily.  

Derek's wife had better keep a close on eye on that little witch. 

Frank wasn't much better. While he isn't as much as a drunkard as he once was, he was still a pain to talk to. One can only listen to the retelling of scoring the winning touchdown in senior year before becoming immune to it's effects.  

Lydia didn't doubt for a second it would be the first thing they heard when they met Frank. The man was a joke and his wife was a walking punchline. 

The only couple gossiped about more were the Boyd's. Many didn't feel comfortable around Vernon. Whilst he was a decorated veteran to the Korean war, he was still black and that was still enough for people to shake his hand hesitantly. As a result his wife, Erica, was very defensive and often isolated herself from the other wives. Lydia didn't necessarily like her (she didn't know how to play the game and was too rash) but she still respected her. Although it would never be in the same league, Lydia herself had fallen in love with a man people had told her not to. At least her marriage was legal in all states. She can't imagine what the Boyd's go through. Which is why she invited them to the party. Erica had looked at the invitation oddly with an eyebrow raised before Vernon accepted it with a small smile. After all, Lydia and Peter were the only ones who were always straight with them so there was no reason to suspect anything. 

Even if they only went to the party and kept amongst themselves, it was still a win in Lydia's eyes. She wasn't going to make them her personal mission or anything. She just wanted to give them a chance. A choice. 

* * *

It was a summer event so Peter was manning the barbeque. Not because he wanted to but because Lydia had spent way too long looking impressive to mess it up by going near the grill. Her red hair was styled carefully in that beehive look all the magazines were raving about. It was pristinely managed with hairspray that made her hair so hard a football could bounce off of it. She was dressed in a light green swing skirt with a sleeveless white shirt. 

The party was beginning to happen. The guests were arriving yet the honoured couple had yet to be seen. 

Lydia was currently stuck in a circle of her friends. Well, the other women she tolerated (Tammy and Sammy) Erica and Nancy. 

''So when are they getting here?'' Nancy asked with impatient enthusiasm. 

Lydia shrugged, ''they telephoned us not so long ago saying they were setting off. They’re staying in a hotel until the moving men have gotten all of the stuff moved into the new house'' 

''It must be nice'' Erica contributed. Everyone looked at her oddly until she rolled her eyes and elaborated, ''To have them moving in next door to you. To have family nearby'' she finished quietly. 

Lydia felt a pang of empathy with her. Her family had all but disowned her when she married Peter. She can't imagine how her family reacted.  

''Aw'' Nancy cooed fakely, ''If you want to have family nearby, you only have to go to the nearest zoo to visit Vernon's'' 

Lydia could see Erica's jaw and fists clench. Her eyes turn to Nancy murderously.  

A tense silence overcame them and when someone bumped into Lydia and she took it as the opportunity to spill her drink all down Nancy's new dress. It _was_ a light lilac and now Lydia’s red wine spilt all down the front of it  

''I'm so sorry Nancy!'' she exclaimed, ''Now you'll have to go home and change, won't you?'' she added with a grimaced smile. 

She knew Nancy hadn't missed her gesture and looked between her and Erica. ''I suppose I should. I'll be as quick as possible'' she said, her effort in restraining herself clear as she stomped out of her yard. Lydia looked at all her other friends questioningly. They all remained silent so she turned to Erica. 

''To answer your question, yes it is nice to meet some more of Peter's family. I adore Malia but I do think she gets rather lonely. A cousin would be nice'' 

''But I thought Derek was her cousin?'' Erica questioned. 

''He is but he's a bit too old to play with her. His future children won't be'' 

''What makes you think they'll have kids right away?'' Tammy questioned. 

Lydia smiled, ''Isn't that what all newlyweds do?'' 

''You didn't'' Sammy commented. 

''Yes but Peter already had a child, didn't he?'' she barked. She regretted it the minute their faces fell but any mention of Peter's dead wife always bristled her. Call her stupid but she felt jealous that she had him first and that he would never forget her. She'd never begrudge Peter and Malia of missing her but privately she didn't like her being mentioned. 

* * *

 

Eventually, Peter came over with Derek. Immediately Sammy and Tammy roved their eyes over his body and Erica gave a quick but appreciate glance. 

''Derek, this is my wife Lydia'' 

Derek held out his hand and Lydia took it. 

''Lydia, this is Derek. My nephew'' 

''It's nice to meet you'' Derek greeted politely. 

She smiled, ''I'm glad to have met you too. I wish you could have found leave for our wedding'' 

Derek nodded, ''Me too''. 

She let go of his hand and looked to his noticeably absent side. ''Where's your wife?'' 

''Gen needed to powder her nose in the bathroom. I told her not to be so silly since we're all family here, right?'' he added with a smile. 

''Right'' Lydia confirmed. ''So how is the move going?'' she enquired politely.  

''It's going well. We should be moving in tomorrow'' 

''So we'll be seeing a lot of you then?'' Tammy burst out excitedly. 

Derek looked uncomfortable before clearing his throat, ''yes you'll be seeing a lot of me and my wife'' 

Tammy got the clear message and shrank back into herself. Lydia hummed in amusement.  

They all remained silent until Erica held out her hand to Derek. 

''I'm Erica Boyd. Me and my husband used to be the new couple on the block until you came'' 

Derek shook her hand and gave an amused smile, ''I'm sorry to be taking attention the from you both'' 

Erica let go off his hand and shrugged. ''So you fought in Korea?'' 

''Erica!'' Lydia hissed. 

''I did'' Derek confirmed, ''It was hard being away for such a long time but my wife's letters kept me going and the hope of returning so she could become Mrs Hale'' 

Tammy and Sammy cooed and Lydia rolled her eyes at the display. 

Erica smiled sympathetically, ''It's not easy being a soldier's wife. The agony of waiting in-between letters and scanning newspapers'' 

''You too?'' 

She nodded. ''I can introduce you to my husband, Vernon if you wish? He served as well'' 

Derek beamed, ''I'd be honoured to meet anyone who fought valiantly for this country of ours''. 

Erica called over Vernon away from Frank. He looked more than a little relieved. He gave a kiss on her head in greeting. 

''Vernon, this is Derek. Our new neighbour. He served in Korea like you did'' 

Vernon shook Derek's hand and was secretly delighted when he found no hesitation or disgust there. Just acceptance. 

''An honour to meet a fellow soldier'' 

''Likewise''. 

* * *

 

After being introduced, Derek and Boyd (at his own insistence that's what he be called) got along swimmingly. Exchanging stories of army days and football. It quickly became apparent that Derek had served alongside men like Boyd before and stated boldly ''Bravery is bravery. I've seen it in black, white and even Korean. Makes no difference when you're fighting for your life and it makes no difference now''. 

His time had taught him to be more than just tolerant but also accepting. 

Then all eyes paid attention to the woman who entered the backyard through the back door of the house. 

She was absolutely breath-taking. She was wearing a white and red floral patterned full circle dress. Her auburn hair was curled past her shoulders and she was wearing red kitten heels. 

As she came closer, her feminine beauty only became more apparent. She had these deep brown eyes that lit up with curious energy, full red lips and subtle blush. She smiled brightly when she saw Derek and he returned it. He greeted his wife by placing his hand gently on her thin waist as she leaned into his side, looking like she belonged there. 

She shyly gave a wave to everyone 

''Hi, I'm Genim but I prefer Gen. It's so nice to finally meet you all in person'' she beamed enthusiastically, and honestly it was infectious. 

Derek looked at her like she hung the moon in the sky. Truly in love. 

And Lydia might have continued to believe that. Until six months later when she walked in on a sight she would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**Six months later**

Lydia needed to give Gen back the dress she borrowed for the party. Lydia wanted to be prideful but Gen just had the best dresses. She designed and made half of them herself. And they always turned out perfect. 

She'd grown closer to Gen and felt for the first time in a long time, that she had a best friend.  

Derek and Gen had also become close friends of the Boyd's. Erica and Gen seemed to encourage each other's naughty tendencies whilst Derek and Boyd sighed together in sympathy at their antics. If Lydia didn't know better she would feel jealous. But no. She and Gen told each other everything. Once they had even gotten drunk and Gen practically sung a sonnet in praise about what an attentive lover Derek was and how his mouth felt heavenly. In turn, Lydia divulged in details of her sex life with Peter.  

It felt awkward the next time she met Derek, trying not to think of how much detail Gen went into describing his rather impressive manhood. She succeeded... mostly. 

She couldn't see either of them in the living room and was about to leave when she heard something in the garage and went to inspect it. 

She opened the door and her mouth gaped open at the sight. 

Derek was biting his lip (thankfully with his eyes closed or he would have noticed Lydia stood in the doorway), with one hand gripping onto the workshop desk behind him for support. The other cradling the head of the man knelt down on the floor with his mouth sucking eagerly on Derek. 

Lydia stood there still. Unable to move or tear her eyes away. 

 _Derek's cheating on Gen?... with a man... a man.... Derek's queer?_  

''Sti-Stiles. I won't last much longer'' he panted. 

 _Stiles? Who's that? Is he from the neighbourhood?_  

The other man seemed to take that as a challenge and increased the speed of his efforts. It wasn't much longer before Derek released a throaty groan and his face further contorted from the pleasure. 

Lydia leapt into action, remembering that she didn't want to be seen. She abandoned the dress on the sofa and practically ran out of the house. 

Her entire world was shook. He and Gen looked so happy. The perfect couple and now this. She felt sick. How was she supposed to face Gen knowing what kind of man she married? How was she supposed to face Derek knowing what he is? 

Then a new feeling took over the shock she felt and anger replaced it.  

How dare he cheat on her best friend? Gen was amazing. She was kind and funny and sweet. How could he do such a thing to her? 

In their own home?! 

She could practically feel her blood boil at the prospects. First she was gonna find out who this Stiles boy was and then Derek was gonna pay.  

_Oh yes, Derek is_ _gonna_ _regret the day he fucked over my best friend._


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia couldn't keep her eyes off of Derek all through the dinner party.  

It was supposed to be a lovely evening when Lydia planned it out two weeks ago. Now it was ruined by what she knew. What she saw. 

Every time she saw Derek lean closer to Gen or kiss her on the cheek or show her any affection, it made Lydia feel sick. She knew where those hands had been. And who on. 

After what she saw in the garage a few days ago she had enquired, subtly of course, about this Stiles. No one seemed to know anything about him so he obviously didn't live in the neighbourhood.  

 _He must be from town_ _._  

''Lydia?'' 

She looked up from her plate to see the concerned eyes of Gen looking at her. ''Are you okay? You seem to have your head in the clouds'' 

Lydia mustered up as sincere a smile as she could, ''I'm fine''. 

Gen didn't look convinced but seemed to get the hint to drop it.  

Derek caught Lydia glaring at him at one point. Lydia didn't back down, she merely raised an eyebrow in challenge. Derek seemed confused but ended up looking away regardless. Lydia count it as a small victory. 

After the meal was eaten, Gen offered to help Lydia wash the dishes while Derek and Peter talked. Usually she felt slight resentment at being sent away but Peter threw her look that made it seem important so she trusted his judgement.  

 Gen soon came into the kitchen with her and put her apron on, radiating her usual happy glow and all Lydia could think about was how shattered that would be if she knew the truth. Gen took her ring off her gentle finger and placed it in the corner of the counter like it was something to be treasured. A part of Lydia wished she'd never see that ring placed back on her finger. Gen smiled at her completely unaware and it made Lydia's heart ache for her. Instead, she smiled back as best she could and they took to their places. Lydia dried the plates and Gen scrubbed them.  

 _Does she know Stiles? It couldn’t hurt to ask_  

“Gen. Do you know anyone called Stiles?” 

She noticed Gen still for a moment before seemingly catching herself and carrying on. 

“He was my brother” She answered. 

“Was?” Lydia questioned, “What happened?” 

 _Maybe she knew. Oh god, what if she thinks it’s over and I have to_ _tell her_ _that_ _-_  

“He died” 

Lydia blinked silently, mouth now slightly gaping. _She thinks he’s dead?_  

“How?” 

Gen refused to meet her gaze and dropped it back down to the plate she washing the gravy off of. “He served alongside Derek in the war. I really don’t like to talk about it” 

Lydia nodded and dropped the subject. She didn't want to upset her. Or make her suspicious.  

 _How did he fake his death?_ _Derek must have something to do with it. Why would_ _he let Gen think he_ _r brother was dead_ _? So he could be with him without her knowing?_  

Her head hurt from all the guessing and she tried to shake it all off. 


	5. Chapter 5

' _'What Jimmy didn't know was that_ _Ralph was sick. A sickness that was not visible like small pox. But no less dangerous and contagious. A sickness of the mind_ _''_  

Lydia was barely listening as she sat by the projector at the back of her class as the PSA was played to her students. She didn't want it to interrupt her Maths lesson but apparently it was easier than to interrupt the football classes.  

 _Gee I wonder why._  

She was usually bored during these things and decided to try and catch up on marking some of the homework her students had handed in. 

 _''You see, Ralph was a homosexual.''_  

Her head raised up slowly and her eyes were captured to the image. 

 _''_ _A person who demands an intimate relationship with members of their own sex''_  

She looked at this 'Ralph' character carefully. He certainly looked perverted and creepy. Those glasses, the balding hair swept back and the sinisterly smile on his face.  

 _Derek doesn't look like that. He's rather handsome actually._  

Her mind flickered back to what she saw when the word demands came up. Nothing she saw seemed demanding. Stiles didn't look forced or scared. 

 _If anything he was very enthusiastic in what he was doing_  

Then the camera followed Jimmy being brought to a hotel room by Ralph and it made her feel sick to think of a young man taken advantage of like that. After all, her own students were only a few years younger than the boy in the PSA. 

But Derek seemed almost... _gentle?_.... with Stiles. The way he held his head carefully. Tender. The way Peter would when she.... 

 _NO! Do NOT compare_ _your normal, healthy marriage with THAT._  

She sighed and tried to focus on her marking, not succeeding. She looked around at the responses at her students. A lot of the boys seemed disgusted.  

Except Danny in the corner. If Lydia didn't know better, he looked ashamed. Maybe even sad. 

 _Could he...?_  

It was possible. It was often said you could never tell. Danny looked so young in that moment. Like he wanted to cry.  

She wrote a quick note and walked towards Danny. 

He's a good kid. He deserves to be happy and settle down with a nice wife and family.  

 _He'll_ _never know a life with love._ She thought sadly. 

She tapped him on the shoulder. This seemed to bring him out of whatever sullen thoughts he was trapped in. She whispered to him, ''Can you take this note to the principal's office please?'' 

Danny looked back at the PSA then at her, eyes slightly widened. ''What about the PSA?'' 

She froze and leaned in a little closer so none of the other students would hear. ''Forget it. It's not important'' 

She hoped he would find the conviction she couldn't share openly and be comforted by it. Guessing by the hopeful smile he offered her as he took the note and left that he did. 

Lydia slumped back down in her chair and thought back on her actions. She just encouraged a student, conspicuously or not, that it was okay to pursue his homosexual desires. And she oddly felt at peace with that when she remembered the comfort Danny found in her words. 

_Derek can mess up his own life however he wants,_ _but he won't do it while he's married to my friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is homophobic in this fic (at least initially) but this was typical of the time and her views would be no different to anyone else's. I hope you don't judge her too harshly. I just feel with a lot of other fics with different historical times, they tend to lose realism for me when all the characters are perfectly fine with homosexual or lesbian relationships (depending on what time period of course because the ancient Greeks and Romans didn't care AT ALL) because they likely wouldn't be. Does it necessarily make them horrible people? No absolutely not, they just reflect the opinions of the time they lived in. (Rant over)
> 
> Anyway, the PSA in this fic is actually a real one that was shown to young Americans. I included the part about Danny because every time I watch this PSA, I always wonder if there was just one gay kid in that class watching it at the time and how it would make them feel. Here's the link if you're interested in watching it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17u01_sWjRE


	6. Chapter 6

It was typical for Lydia to accompany Gen while she went shopping, but today she told her to take Erica with her. Pretended she was sick. 

She didn't like to make people needlessly concerned but it was the only way to make sure nobody else was home when Lydia went snooping. 

See, Lydia was a determined person. There was no doubt of that. So when she said she wanted to find out more about this Stiles boy, she meant it. Even if she wasn't exactly sure what to do after that point. 

 _Confront Derek?_  

 _Tell_ _Stiles to back off?_  

 _Tell Gen the truth about her husband?_  

It was all very confusing. 

After Gen left the house, Lydia used the key to the back door they'd given her. She felt slight guilt knowing how much trust they placed in her to have it but as far as she was concerned, Derek had betrayed everyone's trust a long time ago. Besides, what she was doing was for the greater good. 

 _Derek just want_ _s_ _his little rent boy._  

Without hesitation she stepped through the back door and into their kitchen that the backdoor was connected to. It had green wallpaper and brown wooden skirting boards. The counters were vibrant with orange and green, the floors white and black checked. Light floral-patterned curtains framed the window above the sink where her and Gen had many memories there together, washing up the dishes after a meal.  

Lydia smiled fondly at the happy times they spent here joking and laughing so hard, she had to lean on Gen for support while she caught her breath. She shook her head out of her memories and remembered what she came here for. 

It was just a little after one o'clock so no one was home. Derek worked and Gen was out. The house was empty and all the neighbours were at work or doing their own chores. She could do this. 

What she was looking for, she wasn't sure. Just something to link Derek to Stiles. Maybe he left something behind. Usually a man's fancy woman tended to lose an earring or smear lipstick on a collar but with Stiles being a man this made traces more difficult.  

She sighed with her hands on her hips and began searching. 

* * *

 

She finally entered the bedroom. Something she was still hesitant about doing but knew she had to. She looked in the closet, pushing back the gorgeous dresses (that she would never admit she was envious of Gen for having) back one by one. But it yielded no results.  

The mirror dressing table by the door had items scattered across it. A pearl necklace, loose change, a hairbrush and make up. Then she noticed the photo placed in the corner of the mirror. She removed it gently to avoid causing damage and looked at it closer. 

It was a military photo. It contained three men stood together, a fourth kneeling down to fit in the photo, outside some sort of hut. By the surrounding terrain, she guessed that this was a photo of Derek's Korean days. Which was confirmed when Lydia latched her eyes onto Derek in the middle of the photo, dressed in full uniform, resting his arms on the soldiers of two men behind him. The one on his right had curly hair and dark eyes. He seemed dirty but had an oddly cheerful smile. The one on his left- 

 _Whoa!_  

That definitely had to be Stiles. The resemblance to his sister was uncanny. Same big brown eyes and mischievous smile. There was no denying it.  

 _There_ _'_ _s also no denying that he_ _has to be the worst brother. EVER._  

The one kneeling down must have been one of the South Korean soldiers. He had a lopsided grin on his face and closed eyes that told her that they hadn't told him when they were going to be taking the photo. It amused her slightly before she remembered what she came here to do. 

She turned the photo over to see if there were any names for the other soldiers. Thankfully there was. Written on the back in pen were their names. 

 _Glenn Rhee, Scott McCall, Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski._  

 _Scott McCall._  

She made sure to repeat that name. She was going to need it. 

* * *

 

She heard the door slam and listened carefully. All she could hear were murmurings. She quickly put the photo back on the mirror. As she realised the noises were coming closer and closer to the bedroom, she practically dived under the bed in refuge.  

She thanked the heavens she'd made in time as she saw the feet enter the room from under the bed. Both feet were bare and the rest of the clothes soon followed with. When she realised it was only men's clothes, she cursed herself for being stuck in this position. Again. Only this time she really couldn't leave. So she kept her eyes shut and her breaths as shallow as possible. Though it was clear she was the last thing on their minds. 

''Fuck me'' she heard Stiles pant desperately, which was met with a kissing sound and more groans.  

She felt the weight dip down on top of her as the two made their way to the top of the mattress. Surprisingly, the sex wasn't as horrifying as what she heard next. 

''I love you'' 

 _What._  

''Love you too'' 

 _Love?_  

This was so much worse than she thought.  

 _Derek th_ _inks_ _h_ _e'_ _s in love with Stiles_ _?_  

 _Did this begin back in Korea?_  

 _Did Scott and Glenn know?_  

 _Does Gen even know he_ _r brother's_ _still alive?_  

By the time the two of them got louder, Lydia had resigned herself to this creepy, voyeuristic experience she never asked for or ever imagined. She kept her fingers jammed in her ears as far as they would go and counted the swirls in the carpet beneath her. 

The two of them weren't loud by normal standards. _They clearly don't want to be caught._   

But Lydia was right underneath them. Even the slightest pant of ''yes'' or ''fuck'' or “harder” was unbearably loud. Her minds wandered to those drunken stories Gen told her about Derek. About what an attentive lover he is. 

 _Oh he is alright!_ _Just not to the right person!_ Lydia scolded internally. 

How could he keep up this lie? Making love to Gen in their marital bed then pounding Stiles relentlessly into it shortly afterwards. 

 _Maybe Gen was lying. Maybe they don’t have sex and Gen just said that to fit in._  

 _Poor woman._  

Thankfully, it sounded like both of them had hit the peak of their release and the weight in the bed above her stopped dipping.  

All that could be heard was the sound of exhausted panting. Then a low chuckle. 

''Bet you're glad you clocked out early for that, huh?'' Stiles gloated. 

Lydia wanted to choke him for that arrogance.  

Then she wanted to choke Derek for responding with an eager, ''Definitely'' 

''As much as I love lying with you big guy, we should probably get cleaned up before we get stuck together'' 

Lydia grimaced at the imagery. 

''Yeah, yeah. Just give me a minute, I'm worn out here!'' Derek complained. 

''Sorry!'' Stiles apologised in a tone that made it clear he wasn't. ''What can I say? It's been a while'' 

''You quantify _a while_ as two days?'' Derek questioned unamused. 

''Even an hour is too long without you, baby'' 

Lydia heard Derek laugh at that and Stiles made an exaggerated ''Ow!'' sound when he got hit with, what sounded like, a pillow. 

''You're ridiculous'' Derek snorted. 

''Yeah but you love me'' he countered. 

''That I do'' the affection clear in his voice and Lydia couldn't help noticing that. 

But then Derek cleared his throat. ''Come on, let's get cleaned up. I'm starting to feel gross'' 

Lydia wanted to get up as soon as they left the room but decided it would be wiser to wait at least until she heard the sound of running water. That way she could make a clean break. 

 

* * *

 

She entered the front door to see Peter sat on the sofa reading Plato. He turned his head to see her. 

''Hello dear'' 

She slumped down next to him still slightly dazed and stuck in her own thoughts. 

''Where were you? It isn't usual that I'm home before you'' 

Peter had said it observationally but Lydia knew there was underlying concern there. 

''I was just at Gen's house'' 

 _What? I'm not lying. I just wish it was under circumstances he'll think they were._  

He hummed non-committedly.  

Peter put down his book on the side table and turned his attention to placing gentle kisses on Lydia's soft neck, trailing down to her shoulder. Her eyelids fluttered and she let out a gasp she didn't know she was repressing. She brought her hand to cup the side of his face as he got to her collar bone. 

She brought his face back up to her and pressed her lips to his in a demanding kiss only to be met with equal determination from Peter as he started to press in his tongue, eliciting a pleasured moan from Lydia that oddly reminded her of the way Stiles had when he was with Derek. 

 _Focus! They are NOTHING like this._ She reminded herself as Peter's hand started to stroke up and down her thigh. She pulled back from his lips. 

''Bedroom'' she demanded in a wreaked voice. 

Without hesitation or second thought Peter lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom where he placed her gently on the bed. 

* * *

 

After their love-making session was over, Peter had slid into a sleep.  

Most wives would feel insulted but Lydia took it as a triumph since their sex life was demanding and energetic so Peter often felt tired afterwards. In all honesty, Lydia was too but her mind was too full of contemplation to fall asleep. 

 _Men can't love each other. They just can't!_  

But those words had been said so tenderly that she could almost believe it. 

 _Why not? There must be a reason why Derek's risking so much. He could be institutionalised. Killed. Would he risk all of that if it was only sex?_  

After all, how much had she risked for Peter? Dumping Jackson was a risk. One she'd taken after only one conversation with Peter.  

Lydia was a rational human being but breaking her relationship with Jackson for the sake of one date with Peter was probably the most risqué thing she had ever done in her life. 

 _And god was it worth it!_  

She couldn't explain why she did it. Even now, she wasn't sure what compelled her to do it other than that feeling of something exciting and new. Like meeting Peter was the beginning of something so much bigger than that. 

 _Maybe that's how Derek felt when he met Stiles._  

It made sense to think he might have got that same feeling of a new beginning if their relationship started in Korea. Feeling tired and hopeless. Fighting a war and seeing death surround them all the time. It must have felt so dark only to have this little flicker of the hope of a new start. A different ending to a story that had already begun. It was almost understandable. 

 _It's wrong. God says it's wrong..._  

 _But why?_  

It was clear both of them were consenting. They both seemed to have an affectionate and loving side outside of sex. Otherwise Stiles would have left as soon as the sex was over and Derek would have a new man every night if all of it was to satisfy a sexual need. 

As reluctant as she was, she couldn't help comparing their relationship to her own marriage. She couldn't help but see the way Derek treating Stiles mirrored Peter's treatement of her. 

''Crap'' she uttered to herself quietly. 

She turned her body to the side and buried her head in the pillow, falling asleep with one final thought. 

_Gen loves him too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see people enjoying my AU since I was unsure about how it might be received.
> 
> And yes, I'll confirm that that was indeed a Walking Dead reference with Glenn. Gold star if you spotted it ;)  
> I kinda wanted to included a South Korean soldier because a lot of people tend to forget that they fought alongside the Americans too and I was inspired by a fifties photo-shoot I saw with Steven Yeun and Laura Cohan (Link: http://www.carlost.net/lauren-cohan-steven-yeun-los-angeles-magazine-photoshoot/) looking absolutely adorable.
> 
> And what exactly will Lydia do knowing who Scott is?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have published this sooner but three hour English exam :(

Searching for Scott McCall’s telephone number was more difficult than anticipated. She’d scoured the telephone book only to realise there were more Scott McCall’s than she had initially thought. With a heaving sigh, she began to call the numbers. So many times she was sure the operators were sick of her but she couldn’t back down. Not now. 

When she got to the ninth Scott McCall, she’d almost lost hope. 

“Hello. Is this the residence of Scott McCall?” 

 _“_ _uh, yeah that’s me.”_   The voice sounded uncertain and young  

“Are you a Korean war veteran?” 

 _“Yes I am._ _Why?”_  

“Did you know another soldier in your unit that went by the name Stiles Stilinski?” 

There was a deathly silence on the other end of the phone and Lydia was certain she finally found the man in the photo. 

“Sir?” 

 _“_ _Yeah. I knew him.”_ , he finally answered “ _Great guy. He was my best pal”_  

Lydia could detect the melancholic tone that comes with speaking of a lost loved one. 

 _“Why you asking ‘bout him?”_ Suspicion soon replacing sadness. 

“I’m a reporter. I’m doing an article on the fallen heroes of Beacon Hills and I would like to interview you for my story” 

 _“About Stiles?”_  

“Not just him but yes” she confirmed so convincingly.  

 _“Of course. He was a great man and a great soldier. I’d be honoured”_  

“Great” she beamed. “Do you live close to Beacon Hills?” 

 _“I’ll need a day or two to drive down there but_ _I can make it! I want to!”_ he insisted, _“He deserves it”_  

 _You wouldn’t think so if you knew the truth_ , she thought sadly. 

“I don’t doubt it” she responded, battling to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.  

After exchanging details in order to make the plans, Scott hung up with a cheerful goodbye. 

Lydia exhaled sharply. She’d done what she wanted. 

 _Now what?_  

* * *

 

Lydia prided herself on being a multi-tasker. Finding time to do chores, marking and looking after Malia all a breeze.  

This weekend, however, was going to be a challenge. 

McCall was coming to her house for the interview the same day she was playing hostess to another dinner party with Gen and Derek. Not to mention they had invited the Boyd's over as well so her workload for preparing the food had nearly doubled. 

She had prepared some basic questions, hoping to subtly inquire about Derek and their relationship but she couldn't push it too far. She was aware of that. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the knock at the door. 

She opened it to welcome in Mr McCall. He was more handsome up close than in the photo. He had gotten rid of the curly waves and it was now styled sideways. He looked more like a boy in the photo whereas now there was no doubt he was a man in the way he composed himself. She can't help but cringe when she thinks of the things he must have seen and done to become so serious. 

''Swell house you got here, Mrs Martin'' 

She decided to keep her maiden name. She wasn't sure how he would react to 'Hale' so it was best to keep her connections hidden. At least for now. 

She gestured towards the chair near the sofa, ''Take a seat'' 

''Where should I put jacket, ma'am?'' 

''On the coatrack near the door''. 

He looked at it and chuckled, ''You'd think for a soldier I'd be more observant'' 

''What do you do now?'' she asked as he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it neatly. 

''I'm a Veterinarian”' 

She looked at him oddly as they both sat down. ''Certainly different to a soldier'' she commented. 

He laughed, ''Well I always wanted to be one when I was younger but then I enlisted'' 

Lydia reached for the notepad and pen on the coffee table and leaned back. 

“Let’s begin. Shall we?” 

* * *

 

Without much prompt, Scott talked about Stiles and his heroic deeds and Lydia has to admit that if he wasn’t fucking her best friend’s husband, she would have admired him. 

 _There were so many times I thought I was going to die out there but Stiles always looked out for me._ _Looked out for everyone actually, even that asshole Daehler._  

 _He used to tell the best stories!_ _Always kept everyone laughing no matter how dire everything was._  

 _He was always pulling pranks on our commanding officers. He always got punished but even they couldn’_ _t stay mad at him_ _for long._ _Stiles was just that_ _kinda_ _guy that made you_ _wanna_ _choke him at times but_ _you never could stay mad at him long._  

After hearing all the heroic stories Scott has to offer about Stiles, she finally asked the question she had been tiptoeing around. 

“How did Stiles get along with all the members of your unit?” 

“Oh they all loved him. No one had a bad word to say about him” then he scratched the back of his head, “Well, except those who’ll say a bad word about anything” 

“And Derek” he added with a mumble. 

“Derek? Derek Hale?” 

Scott’s eyes shot up and narrowed quickly at the mention. “What about him?” he asked through gritted teeth. 

Just as Lydia went to open her mouth, Gen came through the back door holding a purple skirt. 

“I know you wanted to borrow it by the way you were looking at it. All you had to do was ask!” She teased, stopping dead in motion as she noticed Scott sat down. 

Scott stood slowly and approached Gen in a trance like state. 

“You look.... just like him” he said in awe. 

“She’s Stiles’ sister” Lydia inputted, getting interested by Scott’s captivation. 

Scott looked at her as if realising that she was still in the room then turned his attention back to Gen. 

“Stiles always had this one photo of you that he kept around base. He cared very much about you”. 

Scott opened his mouth again but promptly shut it, unsure of what to say beside the obvious. 

“I’m very sorry for your loss, ma’am” he consoled. 

Gen’s eyes brimmed with tears and she offered a quiet “Thank you”. 

He nodded and went to shake Lydia’s hand. 

“Thank you for your time” 

“And you’ll let me know when the article has been published?’ 

At this Gen raised an eyebrow. 

“Of course” Lydia answered as coolly as she could. 

Scott took his jacket off the rack and put it on. He had his hand wrapped around the doorknob when Gen let out a frantic “Wait!” 

He immediately stopped and stared at the source of the noise. 

“We’re having a dinner party later. You’re more than welcome to join us” 

 _What is she doing?_  

“I couldn’t intrude, ma’am” he answered politely. 

“Oh but you can!” she insisted, “Please say you’ll come!” she pleaded. 

Scott scratched the back of his head, his resolve wavering. “I don’t know ma’am” 

Gen surged forward and put her hand on his arm. “Please” she asked, her voice more gentle than before. Scott looked down at the hand and Gen removed it, as if realising what she was doing. Lydia thought the action looked a little... intimate for strangers. 

 _Is there something-_  

“You were so important to m-'',  

 _Surely not?_   _They're strangers! Aren't they...?_

Gen sighed and rephrased herself, “-to my brother. Can’t you stay? It’s important to me” 

Scott looked at her pleading eyes and it hit him like a punch to the gut. All he could see were the eyes of his best friend looking at him. He couldn’t deny her. 

“I will” he conceded. 

“Thank you” 

He nodded and left. 

Gen and Lydia stood silently staring at each other until Gen broke the silence with a nervous laugh. 

“I’m sure that skirt will look great on you” 

“What was that?” Lydia questioned 

“What was what?” 

“THAT” she insisted, “Why did you invite him to the dinner party?” 

 _Please not let it be for the reason_ _I think it is_  

“He was important to my brother so he’s important to me” she explained. 

“Is that how it was with Derek?” she questioned. 

“What, no! I fell in love with Derek. This is different, Lydia. Don’t push me on this” 

Lydia sighed. “Okay. I’ll see you tonight” 

Gen nodded then slammed the back door behind her. 

 _Why does she care so much about Scott?_  

* * *

 

“Go greet the guests will you? I’ve got to check on the chicken in the oven” Lydia told her husband. 

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Yes dear” he answered before going to the ringing door. 

She opened up the oven door. 

 _That should be out in a few minutes_. 

“Lydia!” Peter called and she came to him at the front door. 

It was Scott. 

“This young gentleman insists he was invited”. 

“I can leave if-“ he began to offer but Lydia put her hand up. 

“Yes he is invited. Gen wanted him to come. He served with Derek and Stiles” 

Peter looked between Scott and Lydia suspiciously before turning his attention to Scott and shaking his hand. 

“Welcome” 

He let go of it promptly and stood back to let Scott in. 

“You have a wonderful home Mr Martin” Scott complimented. 

Peter burst out in snide laughter, “It’s Hale actually” 

“Hale? As in-“ 

But Scott’s questioning was interrupted by another knock at the door and Lydia rushed to open it. 

The Boyd’s stood there expectantly. 

Lydia greeted them with a cheery, “Glad you could make it”. 

They both smiled in response and hung up their jackets. Both raised an eyebrow to each other when they noticed Scott. 

“Mr and Mrs Boyd, this is Mr McCall. Scott these are the Boyd’s” Peter introduced. 

They all exchanged pleasantries and sat down. 

When Lydia left them to check on dinner, they were enquiring Scott about his profession. 

When she’d laid out dinner, Gen and Derek stood at the door looking guilty. 

Lydia scolded them, “You live right next door. How can you be late?” 

Gen giggled, “Sorry. This lump here got over-affectionate” 

He shrugged shamelessly, “What can I say? It’s been a while” 

Lydia blinked silently at the words 

 _Really? He even says the same things with her as_ _he does_ _with HIM_ _._ _Does he have any remorse?_  

They stepped in and Derek seemed to freeze when he noticed Scott, whose attention was drawn to him like a laser. 

“Scott” he nodded. 

“Derek” he spat back like his name was poison on his lips. 

Everyone else in the room looked around at each other while Scott and Derek glared. Lydia broke the tension by clapping her hands together. 

“Let’s all have dinner, shall we?” 

* * *

Lydia stared down at her plate and ate quietly. Like everyone else was. It was silent except the sound of chewing and cutlery scarping the plate. 

“This is really nice Lydia. I’ll have to take tips from you” Erica complimented. 

Gen chuckled lightly’ “Me too” 

“I know what you mean. Without TV dinners I’m pretty sure I would starve” Scott contributed. 

They all gave a little chuckle. 

“I used to be the same” Derek began, “Until I married the perfect wife”. He looked at her fondly and gave her a kiss. Erica openly made a gagging noise at the display and Lydia couldn’t deny she felt like doing the same. 

“You see Mr McCall, Derek and Gen are sickeningly adorable and feel the need to shower us all with their love” Erica teased. 

Scott’s jaw tensed and gave a doubtful “Hm” 

Which pissed Derek off to no end. 

“What’s _hm_ supposed to mean?”  

“Derek” Gen warned. 

Scott sat back and shook his head. “Doesn’t mean a thing” he answered contemptuously.  

Derek’s grip around his fork grew tight, “It obviously does. Otherwise you wouldn’t have said it”, he gritted. 

“I didn’t say a word” 

“You never do” Derek sniped. “God forbid you’d actually have the balls to say what you want to instead of pussyfoot cupping around”  

“Derek” Gen attempted again. 

She gave a desperate little laugh. “Just ignore him Scott. He gets so tightly wound up” 

“Don’t I know it. I had to be in this guy’s unit. Always sulking or crying about something” Scott provoked. 

Derek dropped his fork on his plate in a loud clatter. “You wanna talk to me about crying when that’s all you did for the first month? Crying about leaving your mother alone” 

Scott pointed his finger at him. “Don’t you talk about my mother!” 

“I’ll talk about whatever I damn well please!” 

“Oh so you wanna talk? I can talk Derek but you won’t like the things that come out when I do” 

“Please. Feel free to say whatever you want. I have no skeletons in my closet”. 

Scott went silent. Everyone anticipating what he was going to say to Derek. 

Except he didn’t. 

He turned his attention to Gen and addresses her. 

“You do realise it’s your husband’s fault that your brother died, right?” 

Gen remained silent and Scott carried on. 

“We got split up and Stiles died on his watch” 

“Hey!” Boyd interrupted, “It’s war man, it’s just what happens. Ain’t nobody’s fault who lives or dies” 

Scott scoffed. “Mrs Hale, I hope you excuse me. The dinner was lovely. It’s the company I hate to keep”. 

Gen got up with him. 

“Scott” 

He turned back at her. 

She rushed forward to give him a hug, not caring for impropriety. Scott nearly fell over at the force she used as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Don’t be a stranger. Even if you can’t visit, telephone me or write me letters. I want to know you’re okay” 

Scott finally hugged her back, “I’m sure Stiles would have liked that” 

Gen stepped back and watched Scott leave. She excuses herself to the bathroom and Derek followed her  

“And I was worried this was going to be boring” Erica commented dryly. 

Lydia went to the bathroom door and listened to Gen crying with a few comforting shushes from Derek. 

“I-I miss him so much” Gen sobbed. 

“I know baby. I know'' Derek answered back. 

 _Is she talking about Stiles or Scott? And what the hell was that? Is_ _Derek the only one who's been_ _p_ _laying_ _away?_  

Just when Lydia thought things were simple, they only grew more complicated. 

She removed her ear away from the door and walked down the stairs, trying to leave her thoughts behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even in a non-canonical fic, Scott and Derek do not get along :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La reveal has arrived and I know you've all been waiting patiently for it.

Lydia and Peter had just finished clearing away the plates when he began voicing his suspicions. 

''Why did he call me Mr Martin?'' 

 _Shit_  

She shrugged her shoulders as casually as possible, ''No idea'' 

She was met with Peter's little laugh. She was aware of that laugh. It was his condescending _who do you_ _think you're trying to fool?_ Laugh. 

''Lydia?'' 

She sighed, ''I told him my name was Martin'' 

''Why? Wanted to make yourself seem available?'' 

Her jaw dropped and she felt horrified. ''What?! No!'' 

Peter nodded like he was taking in her answer, ''Then why do it?'' 

''I wasn't sure how he'd react to Hale. And given what just happened, do you blame me?'' 

''So you're the reason Scott was here?'' 

''Yes'' she admitted reluctantly, ''But it was Gen who asked him to stay'' 

''Gen doesn't always have the best ideas, clearly. What I want to know is how you even know his name?'' 

''Gen mentioned he was a friend of Stiles'' 

''Stiles?'' Peter repeated in shock, ''where'd you learn that name?'' 

His eyes had darkened from a sudden sensation of agitation over coming him at the mention of the name. 

 _Does Peter know about Stiles and Derek?_  

''Gen told me about him'' She lied. 

''Gen never talks about her brother. She hated him'' 

 _Gee, I wonder why_  

''What did you just say?'' 

Lydia realised she must have muttered that aloud. 

''Nothing'' she quickly amended. 

Peter smiled as he came closer and held her arms gently, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion.  

''Just forget about this, Lydia. It's all in the past where it should stay. You want Derek and Gen to be happy, don't you?'' 

 _You manipulative_ _sonofa_ _-_  

''Of course I do!'' she answered. 

His grip on her arm got a little tighter than was comfortable and he leaned in closer, staring at her intensely. ''Then leave it'' 

He let go of her arm and left the room. 

 _Is Peter a part of all this?_  

She couldn't help but wonder. 

 

* * *

 

Life had quietened down surprisingly after the events of the dinner party.  

It had been months and no one spoke of it. To each other or to anyone else. 

Everyone carried on as normal as if the events had never happened. Which frustrated Lydia to no end. 

 _If Gen hates her brother then why would she care so much about Scott? Or even mention him?_  

 _Does she hate him because she knows about him and Derek?_ _Did Derek help him fake his death?_    
 _Does Gen even hate him or did Peter just say that?_  

And most importantly.... 

 _Did my husband lie to me?_  

The thoughts swam around her brain like a whirlwind and never seemed like they were going to get resolved. Gen seemed more distant than ever and Lydia didn't know why. 

 _Maybe she figured out I was the one who called Scott? But then why would she care? She obviously loves him. She even told Derek she misses him!_  

 _I just want my best friend back. Everything I did was to protect her and now she's more distant than ever._  

The fact that it was all of because of that lying, cheating son of a bitch Derek only made her blood boil but she had to set that aside because it was Halloween and as usual, Lydia and Peter were hosting the party.  

Because Lydia's life wasn't complicated enough as it was. 

 _G_ _o_ _d_ _k_ _n_ _o_ _w_ _s_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _r_ _e_ _a_ _d_ _y_ _f_ _o_ _r_ _t_ _h_ _i_ _s_ _y_ _e_ _a_ _r_ _t_ _o_ _b_ _e_ _o_ _v_ _e_ _r_ _a_ _n_ _d_ _d_ _o_ _ne_ _w_ _i_ _t_ _h_ _._  

* * *

 

The party turned as immaculate as she had planned it. The decorations hung neatly in place, the spread put on was mouth-watering and her witch costume was the best of all them.  

 _Certainly the fairest of them all_ She mused to herself. 

She just wished Peter hadn't dressed as Dracula. 

 _Although the slick back hair and sideburns do look_ _surprisingly good on him._  

She was surrounded by her usual group of friends except the one person she actually wanted to be here. 

Gen. 

She was apparently ill, but Lydia wasn't sure she was buying what she was selling.  

She knew she'd meddled too far but it was only to help her. Of course if she told her the real reason why, it would probably destroy her. 

Nancy, Tammy and Sammy were gossiping about something that Lydia and Erica could barely pretend to be interested in. Her and Erica shared a few eye rolls between each other whenever the other women made some unreasonably catty remark. 

For most of the night she had been glaring at Derek, in his stupid Frankenstein costume. 

 _Fitting really. An_ _abomination_ _dressed as an_ _abomination_. She thought bitterly as she swung back another sip of her martini. She'd lost count of how many she'd had by now. She wasn't sloppy or tipsy. Simply brimming with energy she kept under the surface. How that would manifest was something that scared her knowing that Derek was in the same room. She feared she'd run her mouth regardless of where they were and who around so she tried to avoid him as much as possible. 

Then he was gone. Everyone else was in the throes of energetic dancing and frolocking so Lydia was the only one who noticed Derek being led out by hand. Whose hand that was she already had a sneaking suspicion. 

 _If it's him then I_ _swear to god..._  

* * *

 

She followed them out to the back garden and watched them. She stood there seething silently with clenched fists.

Derek was caressing his cheek. ''I thought I told you to take it easy'' 

Stiles gave a breathless laugh, ''Since when have I ever done what I'm told?'' 

 _That shameless little..._  

''You dare to show your face here?!'' She yelled. 

Derek and Stiles' attention was immediately drawn to her as she stomped over towards them. 

''You shameless whore!'' 

Stiles' eyes widened. 

''Oh, what?'' she questioned mockingly, ''Truth hurts doesn't it?'' she sneered. ''You show up here at my party, in MY house to be with him while his wife is sick in the house next door! You really are a repellent and selfish creature'' she spat out viciously. 

''Lydia'' Derek cautioned. 

She immediately saw red at his attempts to shush her and shoved him as hard and brutal as she could muster, ''Oh and don't you worry I have plenty to say about you too, you lying no-good prick!'' 

Lydia looked back at Stiles murderously. 

''You let your sister think you were dead. Let her grieve and mourn for you and all this time you've been playing the mistress to her husband? There is so much wrong with you that it would be a waste to try and fix you, you sick bastard!" She added with another shove but as he fell backward, he grabbed onto her arms. 

'Let go of me!'' She demanded, ''Get your filthy hands off me!'' 

He shook her once and yelled her name. ''Lydia! Lydia, look at me. Look at my eyes'' 

She calmed down, unable to wriggle out of his grasp. 

''Look at me'' 

She obeyed with a scoff, ''What's so special about your fucking eyes?'' 

''My sister'' he answered. 

''That isn't helping your case'' she pointed out. 

''Just look'' he repeated. 

The amber irises stared at her relentlessly and she stared back just as determined.  

But then.. they softened and they felt more familiar.... more warm than before. 

 ** _She had these deep brown eyes that lit up with curious energy._**  

 ** _That definitely had to be Stiles. The resemblance to his sister was uncanny. Same big brown eyes and mischievous smile. There was no denying it._**  

 ** _“You look.... just like him”_**  

Lydia gasped at the revelation and slipped away from Stiles'- 

 _Gen's?_  

-hands that had loosened it'd grip enough for her to step back and stare in him in shock. 

''Gen?'' She asked, practically quivering. 

He smiled shyly at her, the same way they had when they first met in this very backyard several months ago. 

''Yeah, it's me Lyds''  

Lydia exhaled shakely and backed away from him slowly, unable to tear her eyes away from him. Those same slender arms, trim figure; high cheekbones, sculpted lips.  

Those honey tinted eyes. 

They haunted her now. They contained too many contradictory memories fluttering together like butterflies caught in a nest, flurrying amongst each other to burst to the surface. 

''Lydia?'' Ge- Stiles called out, sounding vulnerable. 

She eventually backed up into a wall of muscle and turned to see it was Peter. 

''Peter, he- she-'' 

''I know dear. I know'' Peter reassured her. 

''And you kept it from me?'' she whispered. 

He nodded. ''Let's get you to bed. We can talk about this in the morning'' 

Her eyes darted between all three of the men: 

Stiles seemed open and scared. 

Derek interlocked his hand with Stiles, concern clear in his expression. 

Peter was looking at her almost pitifully. 

She nodded her head and let him lead her inside past the guests and up into the bedroom. She let him place her sat upwards on the bed. She stayed silent and eyes wide with tears. 

''I'm going to tell everyone that you're sick and that the party is finishing early, alright?'' 

Lydia didn't even respond, feeling numb from shock. She barely felt it when Peter kissed her on the head and barely noticed when he left.  

She fell back on the bed and curled up on her side, holding the pillow tightly to her body. She stayed like that, frozen in this moment, unwilling to move forward. 

Because what else could she do?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks/Vignettes of Derek/Stiles. Explanation of Papa Stilinski's abscence + how involved Peter really is.  
> Basically I explain how those meddling kids got away with it ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this one is longer than my usual chapters but I really wanted to include some flashbacks and exposition.

Lydia stared at her husband heatedly throughout breakfast. It was a tense silence between the two. What annoyed her most was that her husband merely seemed amused by her anger. Lydia focused her attentions to Malia in the seat next to her. 

“Come on. Finish the last of your breakfast so I can fit you in your Sunday best” 

Malia smiled and nodded her head, which Lydia placed an affectionate kiss on top of. 

Soon after Malia had wolfed down the rest of her breakfast... 

 _I need to grow her out of doing that_  

... Lydia scooped up the young girl from her chair and dressed her in the room. 

There’s the white dress that Ge- 

 _Stiles_ she corrected internally. 

.... made for Malia but she didn’t want her wearing that dress. She didn’t want her to become corrupt. 

“But I wanna wear the dress Gen made for me!” she demanded with a stomp to the ground. 

“You will not!” 

“Why?” she sniffled, “I didn’t do anything wrong! 

Lydia sighed. 

 _It’s j_ _ust_ _a stupid dress. At this point it’s not_ _gonna_ _make a difference_ _._  

“Fine” 

She spread the dress open so that the overeager little girl can jump inside. Which she actually did, nearly ripping the material 

 _If only_  

Lydia combed her hair and put on her shoes, she guided the girl into the living room by her hand. 

“C’mon Peter. She’s ready, let’s go”  

She huffed when noted his lack of Sunday best. “Do you want us to be late?” 

“Lydia, it’s an hour before church. Which is a five minute walk away. I think we have plenty of time” 

“Well I wanted to talk to the pastor before he began his sermon today” 

Peter folded his arms, “About?” 

“Things” 

“Is one of those things my nephew?” he gritted out defensively. 

“What they’re doing is against the law and against God! They need to be reported” 

“What exactly do you think’s gonna happen then Lydia? They’ll put them in one of those forsaken asylums- have you ever been in one of those places, Lydia?!” 

She shook her head slowly. 

“Well I have! And if there is a hell on Earth it’s that so called hospital and I’ll be damned if I ever let one of those places get their claws into either of them. They would rip those two boys apart from the inside till they were left nothing but shells!” 

“Maybe... maybe they can help them” she suggested weakly. 

“Help? Their definition of help is electroshocks and lobotomies and there is nothing wrong with him!” 

Lydia almost feel bowled over by the words, “Nothing wrong with him? He’s a homosexual, Peter!” 

“Who does that harm? Not me and certainly not you” Peter countered. 

Malia started crying from all the yelling and Lydia scooped her up in his arms. She rocked her gently whilst glaring at Peter over her shoulder. 

“Will you at least listen to what they have to say until you condemn them to a life of misery and pain” 

“They condemned themselves with their own actions” she said in a cold even voice. 

“Please” he pleaded. “He’s all the family I have left.” 

Lydia’s resolve softened briefly before she shook herself out of it. 

“Besides if you drag him down, you drag me down with him” 

“I-I don’t understand” 

“If you report this, they’re gonna start asking questions about how he faked his death, about who created the documents necessary for Gen to exist” 

Her blood ran cold. 

“You didn’t” 

He let out a strong exhale. “I did” 

“Why?” 

“I think it’s better if we discuss this all together” 

She sighed. “Fine” and followed her husband into the house next door with Malia on her hip. 

* * *

Peter knocked on the door and both of them stood there waiting. Lydia and Peter exchanged a look before Derek opened it. 

No greetings were exchanged as both of them stepped in the house. 

Derek took his place beside Stiles on the sofa. Peter and Lydia sat on the sofa opposite to them. 

No one seemed to know how to begin the conversation so for a while they just sat in silence.  

Lydia noticed that Malia seemed to be falling asleep with head tucked into the crook of her neck. 

''Peter, we should go back. Malia's starting to fall asleep'' 

''We have a spare bedroom upstairs'' Derek offered. 

Lydia glared at him before turning an eyebrow up at her husband who nodded. 

She carried Malia carefully up the stairs and placed her on the bed in the spare bedroom. Just as she was about to leave, Malia grasped onto her arm. 

''Mommy'' she murmured sleepily. 

Lydia stilled. 

_That's the first time she's called me that_

She kissed her on top of the head and Malia seemed to settle. Lydia shut the door gently and made her way down the stairs. 

After she returned to the position she tried to escape from she was trapped there again. She wasn't sure she wanted the answers to her questions any more. The truth was bad enough. 

Stiles coughed, ''Maybe we should start from the beginning?'' 

When he got no answer, he began. 

* * *

 **Stiles wasn't sure what he expected when he enlisted. He just wanted to escape. He couldn't get the image of his father looking at him so murderously while he stood there in his red heels and matching dress, his grey eye-shadow and fake lashes framing his terrified eyes. His nightmare of his father's rejection** **had come true.**  

 ** _At least he didn't report me._**  

 **Although it offered him little comfort. He was certain the only reason he didn't was to stop himself from being shamed. After all,** **how bad would it look for the Sheriff to have a homosexual, cross dressing son?** **He shuddered to think what would happen to him if his father didn't care about his reputation.**  

 **He wrote letters to his father of course. Telling him he was fighting in Korea and that he was making a man out of himself.**  

 **He got no reply back.**  

 **Stiles tried to shrug it off as best he could. It was only a small glimmer of hope that he might still care but it still hurt him to have it destroyed. He truly had no one left in the world.**  

 ** _Just me, myself and I_**  

 **''You okay, Stiles?''**  

 **Stiles smiled at Glenn best he could. ''Sometimes the nights are the worst. When all you have left is your thoughts''**  

 **Glenn nodded sadly, '' I know what you mean.'' he patted Stiles on the back and got up** **''Night man''**  

 **''** **G'night** **'' Stiles replied sleepily.**  

 **Stiles found it strange that the only place in life he's ever felt he** **belongs is in an army base.**  

 ** _Who knew?_**  

 **Things were straight-forward here. No questions. Just orders. And right now Stiles needed that. To not have to think.**  

 **He didn't take any pleasure in like some of the other men in his unit (He was convinces that was the only reason they enlisted). He hadn't thought about it in the moment. All he knew was men were shooting at him with guns and he needed to defend himself. When he got back to base he threw up.**  

 **He felt a sense of belonging here.** **He'd made friends with most of the men in his unit. Hell even Derek was warming up to him.**  

 ** _D_** ** _erek._** **he thought wistfully.**  

 **Romantically, Stiles didn't have much experience. Not much chance living in a small town. He couldn't risking exposing himself. So for most of his life he had to deal with unrequited crushes that wouldn't go anywhere.**  

 **But it's never hurt this bad before.**  

 **He had no doubt in his mind that Derek didn't reciprocate his feelings. He was your typical, red-blooded** **American man. The John Wayne type. Strong, surly and silent. Yet...**  

 **There were times where he could swear Derek was staring at him. There were times his touch lingered longer than necessary when passing him something. Times when he didn't feel so crazy for thinking Derek might like him back.**  

 **It was** **torturous** **.**  

 **This type of hope was nothing Stiles had ever experienced and it honestly made him ache inside.** **Made him feel more exposed than anything he's ever felt before. It was scary and exciting.**  

 **It's something Derek will never know about.**  

 **He'd already messed up when he kept a photo of Gen around. He told the guys it was a sister he didn't see a lot.**  

 **He couldn't help but feel repulsed at the casual remarks at what the other men ''would do with a gal like that''**  

 ** _You_** ** _woul_** ** _dn't_** ** _if you knew she was right in front of you._**  

 **These were the same men who joked and trained with him. The idea of them wanting him felt like a weird kind of incest.**  

 **When Derek took a quick look at the photo he gave a quick ''** **Hm** **'' and didn't show any interest beyond that.**  

 ** _Even as a girl I don't have a chance._**  

* * *

 

 **Stiles was convinced that Derek was ignoring him. He wasn't even being subtle about** **it** **. He's tight lipped at the best of times but usually Stiles can get a word or two out of him. Except now he won't even look at him.**  

 **When Scott and Glenn started asking question, Stiles played dumb and said whatever problem Derek had was his alone.**  

 **But he knew what Derek's problem was. He was scared and ashamed after the incident last week when he** **joined Stiles in the communal showers. Stiles almost couldn't believe it when he noticed Derek was hard. Looking back he could** **scarcely** **believe his own actions.**  

 **He'd truly embraced his new policy of not thinking when he knelt down in front of Derek and sucked him off.**  

 ** _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_** **Stiles repeated as he banged his head against the wall.**  

 **He didn't know what came over him. That was the first time he'd ever done anything sexual. There were opportunities to in the nightclubs he used to go as Gen but it never felt right. He tended to overthink the action and talk himself out of doing anything but when he saw Derek stood there, trying to conceal himself and** **blabbering excuses, Stiles didn't think. It was instinctual.**  

 **He didn't know if he was any good for his first time. His nightclub friends had always described their tricks, like paying particular attention to the head and guarding your teeth so he tried to apply every one of them as he did his hardest to get Derek off. Which** **actually** **didn't take as long as he thought it might.**  

 **He couldn't swallow all of Derek's release and some of it dripped out of his mouth. As he was amending that situation, Derek practically fled the showers and refused to look at him or talk to him since.**  

 **Stiles tried to push down the feelings of being a jilted lover.**  

 ** _It was nothing._**  

 **It wasn't a secret that some of the soldiers who were** **a little desperate exchanged favours with each other but Stiles refused to be one of them. He wasn't going to become that soldier that spread his legs for anyone desperate enough to give men a try to** **satisfy** **their needs. He wanted his first time with a man to be special.**  

 **He'd already accepted that he was never** **gonna** **be able to make love to a woman. He had a relationship in High school with a girl named Heather. She was lovely, long** **blonde** **hair, petite** **figure** **and small perky tits. Stiles should have been tripping over himself to get inside her yet it never felt right. He felt** **absol** **utely** **nothing when she w** **ould trail her hand up his thigh under the table. Yet the covers of the** ** _Strength & Health_** **magazines his father bought always made him need to adjust himself if he** **stared** **at them too long.**  

 **Women and their beauty fascinated him. It was from** **admirational** **viewpoint. Jealous even. He remembers when he was younger, his mother and her friends put** **make-up** **on him for fun. Apparently, the four year old him always demanded it and his mother saw no harm. It was their little secret. He liked the fantasy. Most of his friends imagined themselves as pirates but he liked being a girl. His mother always told him he was pretty.**  

 **As he got older, his mother grew more and more reluctant to put it on him. She told him he was too old to keep doing it but he didn't understand why. He started stealing her makeup whenever he could. Whether she knew or not he wasn't sure, but either way he wasn't going to stop.**  

 **Just like he knew he wouldn't stop liking men.**  

 ** _And that's why I'_** ** _m stuck in this fucking_** ** _situation._**  

 **He'd been playing cards with the guys when most of them decided to hit the sack. Him, Glenn and Scott were the only ones playing, Derek not playing but still watching the game. He was struggling to stay awake like he was waiting for something but he wasn't sure.**  

 **Stiles needed to go piss and excused himself, warning the others that he'd put** **fireants** **in their beds if they looked at his cards.**  

 **He'd brought his gun with him.**  

 ** _You can never be too sure._**  

 **He was soon done and turned around only to be confronted with the image of Derek standing there, fists clenched and determined look on his face.**  

 **''Listen Derek-''**  

 **He was silenced by lips** **sm** **ashing** **against his aggressively. Stiles opened his mouth wider to allow Derek to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around his neck and felt Derek** **place** **his hands on hips like they belonged** **ther** **e** **.**  

 **The kiss felt raw and desperate. It was fast and needy and Stiles allowed himself to fall into it with ease.**  

 **Soon Derek pulled himself away and stared at Stiles, still holding him closely. He rested his forehead against his. They both stood there, eyes closed, listening to each other breath and feel their hearts beat against each other's chests. Eventually Derek let go and gave him one wistful look before turning back to base.**  

 ** _What the hell just happened?_**  

* * *

 

''We fell for each other. We couldn't help it. Just like you and-'' 

Lydia raised her hand, ''No. Not like me and Peter, who may I remind you, you two dragged into all of this'' 

Derek was about to answer when Peter cut him off, ''They didn't drag me into anything. I wanted to help them. It was my idea'' 

Lydia paled. ''Anything else you want to tell me? Is Stiles also secretly an alien?'' 

''Stop being ridiculous!'' Derek scolded. 

She huffed, ''This whole situation is ridiculous!'' 

''Do you want to hear the rest?'' 

''Continue'' 

* * *

 

 **Peter wasn't stupid and he wouldn't pretend** **. He always saw what his sister and her husband refused to about Derek. Derek wasn't like the other boys. He didn't chase** **after girls like boys his age did.**  

 **''He's just shy'' his mother would say.**  

 **Even if that were true, Derek's good looks meant that girls often approached him or batted their eyelashes at him. Something would have happened if Derek really wanted to.**  

 **Peter wasn't approving of Derek's homosexuality. Tolerant would be the right word. He'd visited those asylums were they were kept.** **Abhorrant** **and disgusting places. No matter what Derek was, he was not a bad person and Peter wouldn't let them take him away.**  

 **After his wife died, very little sympathy was given from his sister. She wasn't a** **sensitive** **or warm person (that's what Peter thought was the root of Derek's unnatural desires towards men).**  

 **Peter had always been close to his nephew.** **He** **viewed him more like a little brother given that their age gap was not much. So he tried to protect him from his own desires as much as he could. Explained to him that it happened a lot in nature and between animals so it was not as abnormal as people liked to pretend. He tried to** **convince him that with the right coping mechanisms, he could live a semi-happy existence in life. But Derek felt hopeless.**  

 **If you asked Derek why he enlisted, he'd spout the same** **patriotical** **bullshit everyone else does.**  

 **If you asked Peter** **why** **Derek enlisted, he'd say he resigned himself to death.**  

 **Yet Derek's letters started to seem happier with more mentions of a man named 'Stiles'**  

 **He felt anxious for his nephew. The last place he wanted his sexuality to be found out was in a military setting. Especially out there on the battlefield. It wasn't unheard of for unlikeable soldiers to be left behind by their unit. He'd lost his wife, he couldn't bare to lose his nephew too. So for the present time, he let Derek indulge in his crush. He never put anything that would get flagged by the censors but Peter knew how to read between the lines.**  

 **The troops were allowed leave for Christmas which was a miracle in itself. Derek wrote that he wanted to visit Peter instead of his parents, which Peter had no problem with. Then he wanted to invite Stiles as well. That Peter did have a problem with.**  

 **But if he refused Derek would have only gotten mad at him and what purpose did that serve?**  

 **Admittedly he was not very impressed by Derek's choice of** **infa** **tuation** **when he walked through the front door. Sure he was polite and kind but he was very awkward and nearly tripped trying to get through the front door. Derek held his arms out and let Stiles fall into hi** **s chest** **. When their eyes lingered on each other's too long, Peter began to believe** **that his nephew's feelings weren't as unreciproca** **ted as he** **initially** **thought.**  

 **These thoughts were only confirmed when Derek came to him later that night wanting to talk. Peter could tell it was going to be one of those long conversations where Derek would pour out everything he was bottling up.**  

 **Just as Derek was about to sit down, Peter ordered him to get the scotch.**  

 ** _This is_** ** _gonna_** ** _be a long one._**  

 **Derek raised an eyebrow but laid out the scotch on the table and got out the glasses.**  

 **It took eight sips of the** **stuff before Derek stopped writh** **ing his hands together nervously and told Peter.**  

 **''Stiles and I are a couple** **''**  

 **Derek's eyes looked so much more vulnreable and young when he looked at Peter. Readying themselves for rejection.**  

 **Peter sighed and took another sip, ''I know''**  

 **Derek smiled faintly, ''I've never felt this before. I don't know what to do or whether both of us are going get out of this alive but...''**  

 ** _Lydia_** **he thought fondly.**  

 **''...But you can't help yourself even if you think it could be a car crash, right?''**  

 **Derek nods, ''Do you think there's any way we could be together? Ever?''**  

 **Peter shrugged, ''Apparently France is quite understanding but even they have their limits''**  

 **Moments of silence passed before Derek spoke again.**  

 **''Stiles has a... talent''**  

 **Peter grimaced, ''I don't need to know that much Derek''**  

 **''No!'' Derek practically squeaked. Peter couldn't help but find his nephew's scandalised reaction a tiny bit funny.**  

 **''It's nothing like that. It's... You have to promise not to tell anyone''**  

 **Peter raised an eyebrow.**  

 **''This is serious''**  

 **''Derek my boy, I know more things about you than I want to and I will take every single one of them with me to the grave now what is it?'' he assured.**  

 **''It'll be better if I show you'' Derek explained cryptically before getting up.**  

 **Peter shrugged and** **poured** **more scotch into his glass.**  

 **By the time Peter had taken a sip, Derek had returned with a photo in his hand.**  

 **Derek stood over his shoulder and showed it to him.**  

 **Peter saw a pretty young woman with brown hair and eyes. S** **he was slim and elegant with her arms wrapped around her own waist, biting in her lip like she was nervous. It was endearing and oddly seductive.**  

 **Derek left the photo in Peter's lap as he went to sit down.**  

 **''She's very pretty and all but what does she have to with Stiles' super secret** **talent you were telling me about** **?'' he asked with a slight mocking tone.**  

 **''The girl in the** **photo is** **Stiles''**  

 **Peter laughed, ''Surely not''**  

 **''Look again. More closely this time''**  

 **Peter rolled his eyes but did it anyway. After closer inspection the girl bore a striking resemblance to Stiles. Same face, same build. J** **ust wearing a wig and a dress.**  

 **''Jesus, Derek! You got involved with a cross dresser! As if you weren't going to Hell fast enough as it is'' He trail** **s off in disbelief.**  

 **Now it was Derek's turn to roll his eyes, ''Just tell me... knowing this. Do you think there's any way we could be together?''**  

 **Peter considered it for a second.**  

 **Was it right to let his nephew take such a big risk? He'd already encouraged him way too far in the past to pursue this kind of double-life but even this seemed a step too far.**  

 **''How convincing can he be?''**  

 **''I don't know. I haven't seen him dressed like that outside of the photo. He just told everyone that it was a photo of his sister. Why? What are you thinking?''**  

 **''I'm thinking about how long he can maintain the illusion he's a woman. Because that just might be the key to your** **fairy tale** **ending''**  

* * *

 

 **Stiles and Derek stood over the corpse of one of their fellow soldiers. He was horrifically burnt beyond recognition.**  

 **''This guy should do'' Derek commented.**  

 **Stiles hesitated as he took off the dog tags from around his neck** **and Derek didn't fail** **to notice.**  

 **''Stiles, we have to do this. If you don't die then** **Genim** **can't live. That is if you still** **wanna** **do this'' the fear evident in his voice.**  

 **''I do! I want to be with you!** **'' he insisted before looking back at the corpse and the dog tags in his hand, ''It's just... what about his family, Derek? They won't ever know what happened to him. We'll be taking away someone's peace of mind''**  

 **''His life is over** **Stiles and this could be the beginning of ours'' Derek surged forward and wrapped his hands around Stiles'. ''The beginning of us being together for the rest of our lives without fear or persecution''**  

 **''And forever** **lying'' Stiles added softly.**  

 **Derek tipped Stiles chin up with his finger and kissed him gently. He drew back. ''It's the only way. We have a chance that NO-ONE else has. If you don't want to do this then I will let you walk away and live your life but I'll feel no more alive than that man there without you''**  

 **''I can't lose you'' he whispered.**  

 **''You won't have to. All you have to do is switch the tags and I'll be your husband for the rest of our lives''**  

 **Stiles knew the rest of his life would be determined by what he chose to do today.**  

 **Without Derek there wasn't much purpose. He hated being so dependent on him but it was true. He'd been lonely for so long. His mother was dead, his father might as well be and his life felt like it was going nowhere.**  

 **But with Derek it could go somewhere. He could be happy and loved. All he had to was switch the tags. Rise out of the ashes of Stiles** **Stilinsk** **i** **as** **Genim** **Hale.**  

 **He removed the** **tag from the burnt flesh as** **g** **ently** **as he could and replaced it with his own. It felt weird looking down at this corpse with his tags around it** **s neck. No doubt that when it would be found that Stiles would be declared dead. The body was burnt beyond recognition. Even dental records would be useless.**  

 **He looked down at the name on the tag.**  

 ** _Dylan O'Brien._**  

 **''Thank you Dylan'' he whispered to the tags before handing them back to Derek, who would throw them in the river on the way back to base.**  

 **''Ennis should be meeting you here soon to take** **you back** **like** **we planned. Do you want me to stay?''**  

 **''No. It'll look suspicious if you hang back'' then he added with a smirk, ''Soon-to-be Husband of mine''**  

 **Derek released a pleased chuckle before drawing Stiles back into another kiss.**  

 **''I'll see you soon''**  

* * *

 

''Didn't anyone realise that your tags weren't burnt?'' Lydia pointed out. 

Stiles and Derek looked stumped by that. 

''Huh'' Stiles said, ''We actually didn't think of that'' 

''I may or may not have paid off a commanding officer who realised that'' Peter interjected 

Lydia rolled her eyes, ''Of course you did. How much?'' 

''Enough to make him never speak of it again. I may have also added in a little bit of violence just to be safe'' 

''How did you find a priest to marry you?'' she asked 

''It wasn't hard. I looked the part and it's not like he was gonna check under my dress'' 

''Classy'' she snarked. 

''You know what I meant''  

''And what about if you need to go to the doctors? How do you deal with that?'' 

''The same way we dealt with the commanding officer'' Peter told her. 

She sighed, ''Money'' 

''And intimidation helps'' 

''We have a family doctor. Doctor Deaton. He's a man of colour like Boyd so when Peter paid to put him through Medical school, Deaton agreed to keep our secret in return'' Derek explained. 

''That's so...'' 

''Clever?'' 

Lydia huffed, ''I was going to say manipulative'' 

''Does it matter so long as Stiles and Derek are protected?'' 

She looked to the both of them and stayed silent.  

''Lydia... it's still me. It was always me underneath there. I'm your friend'' Stiles entreated. 

Lydia shook her head. ''No. Gen was my friend and I just found out she doesn't exist'' 

Lydia let her comment linger as she shut the front door behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is should be the second to last chapter and I'll be wrapping up the story after that with an epilogue :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, got a bit emotional writing this chapter guys.

Lydia could feel the eyes of Derek and Gen behind her. She did her best to ignore it and listen to Pastor Finstock's Sunday morning sermon. 

The man was an oddity to say the least and always had an animated look about him, bulged eyes and raked raven hair. He didn't inspire much awe like their last pastor had. Despite this, Lydia tried to listen to his words. Perhaps even find guidance.  

 _''Let no_ _de_ _bt_ _remain outstanding, except the one_ _tinuing_ _debt to love another...''_  

Lydia looked over at Derek and Gen, feeling a pinch of guilt at how grey and sullen they looked. She watched Derek intertwine his fingers with Ge- 

 _Stiles! It's Stiles! Gen never existed!_  

 _Focus!_  

 _''….Love yourself as you love yourself. Love does not harm its neighbour. Therefore it is fulfilment of the law''_  

Lydia found herself repeating that line in her head repeatedly on the way home from the sermon. 

 _Love does not harm its neighbour_  

Peter's words revolved around in her head too, _“Who does that harm? Not me and certainly not you”_  

Lydia wasn't even sure why she was angry anymore. She was angry they'd lied to her. She felt betrayed and confused.  

But every time she tried to object otherwise was quietened by what she knew. What she saw. 

In her own love, she had accepted that logic is not a hand that always wins the game. 

Stiles and Derek had committed a felonies. They had prepared themselves to lie to everyone around them for the rest of their lives simply for a scrap of a happy ending. Hide who they really are. 

 _S_ _tiles gave up everything. His identity, his family, his_ _fri_ _ends_ _. Hell even his name_ _!_  

 _''Therefore it is fulfilment of the law''_  

So would Lydia then be against the word of God by shunning Derek and Stiles? 

 _No! The Bible makes it clear._  

 _''You shall not lie with a male as one lies with a female; it is an abomination''_    
But the Bible also makes it clear that God forgives. 

 _''The Lord is not slow to_ _fulfill_ _his promise as some count slowness, but is patient toward you, not wishing that any should perish, but that all should reach repentance''_  

Yet how could they show God repentance when- 

Lydia hated this. No matter what train of thought she followed it just lead down to endless paths and she could never choose which one. 

 _Could I truly let this carry on? Live the rest of my life alongside these people knowing what they are and what they've done?_  

It surprised her when she found that it wasn't a complete no. A large part of her could imagine living alongside Derek and Stiles. Perhaps rekindle her friendship with Stiles. The fallen look on his face when she walked out of the door imprinted on her deeper than she thought it could. 

She had not forgotten her own husband's part in this. The blackmail, the bribery, the fraud. It would impact her and Malia. But Peter risked all of this for Derek and Lydia knew that counted for something. That Peter had to rationalise this situation  for him to find it acceptable in his mind and resolve himself of any conscious guilt, of which he had none. 

 _So why doesn't my husband care?_  

* * *

Lydia stepped in the house holding Malia's hand. She bent down and whispered for her to go play with her dolls, which she did obediently. Peter had already got the Scotch out and took a sip at the kitchen counter. He was stood there with his back faced to her. 

''Why do you not care about Derek being... the way he is?'', she waited for some sort of reaction but found none. ''Why do... why did you do all of this?'' 

Peter coolly took another swig and slammed his glass down on the counter hard enough to make Lydia jolt.  

Peter finally turned around, his face set in cold determination. 

''Do you know what my cold-hearted bitch of a sister said to me after I watched my wife's casket get lowered into the ground? She said I needed a new wife and that Malia needed a new mother. That I should do it as quick as possible'' 

Peter scoffed. 

''Like Sally was some sort of fucking doll I could replace'' 

''Peter, I-'' 

''Do you know what Derek said?'' He paused and Lydia wasn't sure if he wanted an answer. ''Nothing. He said nothing. He let me cry into his shoulder and he never said a damn word while doing it because he knew there was nothing _to_ say'' 

His jaw tensed and his hands were gripping onto the sides of the counter tight enough to turn his fingertips white. 

''You may think of Derek as immoral or a sexual deviant or whatever the fuck you wanna call him but guess what Lydia?'' Peter asked in a condescending tone. 

''There is so much more to him than that. People can't be put into one box and all of their other qualities disregarded. Derek is more than just a homosexual. He is also kind, caring, loyal, brave, smart, but all of that is forgotten in a **second** , when people like **you** think you have the right to judge him'' 

''People like **ME**?'' Lydia questioned. 

Peter nodded along, ''Yes people like **YOU** Lydia! With such a black and white outlook on life that you've never seen a shade of grey? I used to think you were understanding. That you thought for yourself but now I realise I've just married another drone'' 

Lydia's eyes watered and a stray tear slid down her cheek before she could even acknowledge she was crying. 

Peter gave a bitter, self-desecrating laugh, ''And you know something? I don't know who I'm more disappointed in for not realising that. Me or you'' 

Lydie shut her eyes tight like it would stop the tears from flowing. Or make the world disappear. 

''I hope it's worth it to destroy all our lives because after what they do to me, Derek and Stiles? Yours won't be worth a thing'' 

Peter left her alone. Standing there with a hand over her mouth as tries to hold in the gasping sobs. 

 _I want Gen. I want my friend back_  

Gen was next door. Her best friend was a man. She'd focused so much on the fact that Gen wasn't real that she forgot Stiles was. And she needed him. 

 _Screw this! I'm not torturing_ _myself_ _over this anymore!_  

She slammed the door shut as she stormed out of the house. 

* * *

 

Derek was sat down at the kitchen table whilst Stiles stood by the fridge. Even though he didn't find himself attracted to women, something about Stiles as Gen still always took his breath away. Maybe because of how well he knew and loved the man beneath the red lipstick. How some nights he held the other man so tightly, because he was afraid that at any moment his light, his only reason to continue his meagre and pathetic existence on this hopeless rock, would be snatched from him and broken in the cruellest of ways. 

Even now as they possibly faced the worst, Derek could never offer any meaningful apology for it all. Looking at him now, chewing nervously on his false purple nails made his heart ache. All he wanted was to protect them both but now their lives and their sanity dangled and it was terrifying prospect to know that life could become so bad for them that death would a merciful relief. 

That is if a lynch mob doesn't bang on their door and hang them on a tree like grisly Christmas decorations. The worst of it for both of them would be to see the other suffer. If it ever came down to it, both men would sacrifice their lives to let the other escape. Only neither would let the other do it. 

''We could always move'' Stiles suggested. 

Derek gave a tight smile and played along. ''Where to?'' 

Both of them knew it was hopeless imagining but they allowed themselves it. If they were going to die or be separated, imprisoned or whatever awaits them, they were going to depart feeling hopeful. 

''New York. I heard it looks amazing in winter. And they have all sorts of theatres and restaurants'' Stiles' voice broke off a little. ''We could have an amazing time. Dinner then a show. Or have dinner afterwards and I talk your ear off about what I thought about the show''. 

Stiles looked back down at his own feet and Derek saw a tear hit the kitchen floor. 

Derek was nearly in tears himself but he suckered in a breath. ''Carry on'' 

Stiles sniffled a few times. ''I'd be in some amazing gold dress. W-We-wear my pearl necklace that you bought me the-the day we got married. I-'' He stilled a bit and exhaled shakily. ''-I'd get all dolled up and... and you and I would secretly laugh at all the guys jealous of a girl like me on your arm, completely unaware I've got a dick'' he chortled wearily. 

Derek chuckled a little at the thought too. Then it churned his guts to know it would never happen.  

''That does sound amazing'' Derek told him. 

Stiles finally looked up at him, his lip was trembling and his eyes were red. 

''I want you to know that it's you. That it has always been you and no-one else. It doesn't matter what anyone says or does, I will die loving you Derek'' 

Derek can't stop it this time and he tries to wipe them away with his thumb. ''I know'' he croaked, ''That's why I feel like my soul is ripping in half'' 

Stiles came closer and let Derek wrap his arms around his waist, resting his head against his midsection and sobbing. Stiles couldn't help himself from doing the same and held him just as tightly. He buried his fingers in Derek's hair to remember how soft it feels. He kissed the top of his head and inhaled the scent of his shampoo, trying to remember as much about him as he could before they were torn apart. Both of them kept murmuring ''I love you'', like it was a mantra for both of them to remember. One final moment without interruption or fear that could be treasured as a goodbye. 

Then there was a knock at the door and their hearts seized. Paralysed in fear of the overwhelming sensation of the end. The feeling of _Too Soon_. 

So Stiles bent down to give Derek a kiss, their cheeks wet and cold from sour tears and their lips trembling. They wanted to remain frozen in time but the knocking persisted, louder and more invasive and the two parted, convinced they just had their last kiss. The realisation making their chests feel heavy. 

Stiles straightened his dress and the two of them exchanged one last watery smile at one another before Stiles strode forward with his head held high as he opened the back door, Derek scrunching his eyes like it would actually block out the world. 

Stiles almost gaped at the sight. Lydia stood there drowned in misery, seemingly as crestfallen as Derek and Stiles were. Her own sadness did little to console them both as they still waited on bated breaths for the avalanche to come their way. 

The moment Lydia threw her arms around Stiles' shoulders and gripped him tight allowed his heart to start beating again without fearful petrification.  

The next four words she said immediately letting colour flood back into all of their lives. 

''I won't tell anyone'' 

* * *

 Two years later 

 

''Pull it in tighter, Lydia! If it sags-'' 

''-Which it won't!'' she interrupted as tightens the straps at Stiles' back, ''You made the damn thing, you should know it's gonna work'' 

He let out a breathy laugh, ''I wish I had your confidence'' 

''Trust me Stiles, we spent MONTHS designing these things and they've all worked in the past. Why wouldn't this one?'' 

''Because Lydia-'' he paused and stood back as he looked at the fake nine month pregnancy bump in the mirror sideways, ''-It's the last corset. It's the heaviest, ergo the least likely to work'' 

Lydia sighed, ''Stiles. The other eight have worked so why wouldn't this one?'' 

Stiles shrugged and whispered a small, ''I don't know''. 

Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes.  _Damn, now he needs another prep talk._

She turned to face him and put her hands in his shoulders. 

''Stiles look at me'' She commanded. 

He did so. 

''This is going to work out. We didn't spend months planning this, testing materials and studying pregnancy bumps for nothing you know! We did this so that it would work and it has! It is the last month you'll have to wear this, then we can just say you gave birth at home and Deaton can bring us the girl's baby erm-?'' 

''Heather'' Stiles supplied,  

''- and Deaton can create the birth certificate and register the baby at the hospital. Easy peasy'' 

''And what if she gets cold feet?'' 

She rolled her eyes once again. ''Stiles. She is a Heroin addict. She'll do anything to get her next fix, which includes selling her son to you. Besides even if she does say something no one will believe her'' 

When Stiles still seemed panicked, Lydia snorted, ''Luckily for you, she'll probably be dead in a few months anyway so she won't be able to claim a thing'' 

Stiles let out a startled laugh. ''You are one cold hearted woman, Mrs Hale'' 

Lydia shrugged, ''Don't act like it isn't convenient for you either, Mrs Hale. Even him being small for his age is perfect'' 

''I just wish it hadn't been due to the heroin Heather had while she was carrying him'' he muttered 

''Which is exactly why this baby needs you as much as you and Derek need him'' 

Lydia assisted Stiles in pulling the dress over the bump and rearranging it to look correct. They'd made it to withstand durability. Which made it heavier. Fortunately, it just seemed natural for Gen to be complaining about back ache and needing to sit down a lot as a heavily pregnant woman. 

''I'll leave you to finish your make up. I'll be waiting for you downstairs so don't take too long'' and Lydia gave him a kiss on the cheek before going downstairs. 

Some days Lydia still wasn't sure whether she'd made the right choice. Other days she didn't think it mattered when she had her best friend by her side. Or when Derek looked at Stiles in absolute adoration.  

She couldn't pretend to understand her love. That wasn't possible. But she knew she could see it one of its purest forms. The type to last years and years where hurting each other would be worst than death. The way she felt with Peter. 

* * *

Lydia attended the christening of the baby Stiles and Derek had. She watched as Finstock poured the Holy water over Isaac's head and renounced him of the Original Sin. She looked up at the ceiling and wondered if God was watching and what he might think.  

She smirked and focused back on the ceremony.  

Anyone could see how natural Gen was with holding the little cherub in her arms and Derek hovering protectively over them both. 

Even Scott, Isaac's godfather, seemed close to tears at the scene.  

Scott had let go of a lot of anger over the upcoming months as he matured and got married himself to a lovely girl called Allison.  

His hatred for Derek simmered down to a tolerable respect for the man. He would never know the truth that his best friend was still very much alive and Stiles had learnt to accept that. He never thought he would get to have Scott in his life at all and now he was regarded as a close family friend. 

Lydia felt her husband slip his hand into hers. She reciprocated his smile and leaned her head on his shoulder. She heard a quiet ''Thank you'' muttered into her hair and felt an affectionate kiss in the same spot. 

Lydia was sure she'd made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that! I want to thank everyone who has read my story, it has been a major motivator to know that people have been enjoying it. I tried to keep it as true to life as I could and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing.


End file.
